


Making Friends and Influencing New Principals

by Jensine70



Category: Dawson's Creek, Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensine70/pseuds/Jensine70
Summary: In VMars #2.9 "My Mother, the Fiend" Clemmons manipulated his way into Principal Moorehead's job. What if he had not been rewarded for his Machiavellian tendencies? What if the school board hired from outside the district? I decided to borrow a principal from another tv show. This is where the idea took me.





	Making Friends and Influencing New Principals

**Author's Note:**

> This is primarily a VMars fic. Although I've borrowed one character from Dawson's Creek, you do NOT need to have seen it for this to make sense. I describe the events of DC #3.16 "To Green, With Love" and then bring Principal Green to Neptune High after Principal Alan Moorehead leaves in VM #2.9 "My Mother, the Fiend."
> 
> I've also added an OC – I have given Green a younger daughter, who is now in high school.

In February 2000, Principal Green had left Capeside High School. Not by choice, mind you. His daughter Nikki had only been there about a month and seemed to be settling in. But it was more than that. He felt like he was making a difference that school year.

Then, one student defaced another student's mural. And all hell broke loose.

As principal, Mr. Green was just doing his job when he disciplined the young vandal. Tell that to the rich parents who felt the student was being unfairly treated. On the contrary, he was being treated fairly. And therein lies the problem. The children of the rich families in town felt they should have special treatment. Green did not share their opinion. When he stood his ground and the school board wouldn't budge, his days at Capeside were numbered.

There were many people in the town who thought that the board was just looking to force him out. The town's population was predominantly white and a significant percentage of the parents seemed to take issue with the school having an African-American principal. The majority of the students did not share that view. They felt that Green not only treated students fairly, but went out of his way to get to know all of the students – not just the kids "from good families." However, the voices of the students were drowned out by those of the parents who put pressure on the school board.

**~*~*~**

After spending five years at his alma mater teaching college courses to future educators, he got a call from a former colleague about a job opening. This old friend had gotten out of teaching and gone to law school, but remained active in education as a member of the school board where he lived – Neptune, CA.

It seemed that the principal of Neptune High School had done some questionable things during the course of his career and had been forced to resign. It also seemed that this school district had a particular mix of issues that needed careful handling – a town without a middle class is bound to be fraught with class conflict.

The school board had looked at Howard Green's CV and felt that he might be the man for the job – keeping class conflict from becoming class warfare. And ensuring that every student – regardless of their family's income bracket – got a good education in a safe environment.

**~*~**

When he went to California for the interview, Mr. Green's younger daughter, Tasha, made the trip with him. Since taking this job would mean moving during her senior year, he wanted to hear what she had to say.

The school board told him that one of the wealthy families had offered to pay for him to stay at The Neptune Grand, but Mr. Green told them that he didn't need luxury accommodations. He was already getting a glimpse of normal operating procedure in this district.

It was mid-December, which was not an optimum time to see an average school day. Students and teachers alike had visions of sugarplums dancing in their heads. But the former principal had just left and they wanted to fill this position before Christmas break was over.

Green asked if he could be allowed to walk the halls by himself, before rumors circulated about why he was there. He wanted to see things as normal as possible. It was clear that the division between the classes was wider and more distinct than at Capeside. He observed a few classes at various academic levels and dropped in the journalism room, computer lab, and shop. This school was diverse – both in student population and in what it had to offer the students.

Vice Principal Clemmons had asked a student named Veronica to show Tasha around. Clemmons had not-so-subtly asked Veronica to do some recon. She didn't exactly agree to do his bidding. He had clearly hoped he would be a shoo-in after Principal Moorehead was out of the way. But the board had only made him Interim Principal. They were looking for a permanent replacement that would erase any remaining PR mess and show that the board was taking the needs of the student body seriously.

Veronica and Tasha hit it off immediately – similar sense of humor and semi-cynical outlook on life. When they met back up with her father at the end of the day, Tasha asked if Veronica could join them for dinner. When Mr. Green found out that Veronica's father was the former Sheriff, he asked if the four of them could get together.

**~*~**

Their dinner conversation was focused on Green finding out what made this town tick. Between Veronica and Keith, he was able to make a well-informed decision about whether he wanted his daughter to finish high school here and whether it was somewhere he'd want to continue working after she left for college. By the end of the evening, Green had decided to accept the job offer. It was just the kind of challenge that he enjoyed. Now, he was definitely going in with his eyes wide open.

**~*~*~**

On the Sunday before Christmas, Weevil drove his grandma to mass at St. Mary's Catholic Church. They stopped at a gas station on the way home to pick up milk. At one of the pumps, there was a young woman getting gas. He was getting back in the car when he noticed that she was still there. Now, she had the hood up and seemed to be frustrated about something. He handed the milk to his grandma and said he'd be back in a couple minutes.

Rolling up his sleeves as he walked across the parking lot, he cursed under his breath that he was probably going to get his good clothes dirty being a Good Samaritan.

"Anything I can do to help?"

She turned to look at him. "Seems I waited too long to check my oil and now it's so low …"

"It's not showing on the dipstick?"

"Yeah. And I know I'm gonna sound like a complete girl, but I don't have any idea how much to get or even what kind."

"If you get me your owner's manual, I can solve that problem for you."

He went inside the store with her to buy it. Then, he put it in for her and checked the level.

"Well, you've got an extra quart to keep in your trunk for the next time you need it. You might want to take it in to your mechanic and have it looked at – just to make sure you don't have a leak."

"I'm new in town. Don't have a mechanic."

"Well, you do now."

"What? You?"

"You seem surprised."

"I assumed you were about my age. How old are you?"

"Eighteen. I work part-time at my uncle's shop. If you've got a pen and paper, I'll give you my number." He was writing as he said, "When you get home, put a large piece of cardboard or newspaper under the front of your car. Give me a call if you see any oil leaking." He handed her the paper and pen. "And next time, don't wait so long to check it. Not good for your engine."

"Thanks …" Looking at the paper, she added, "Eli."

"You're welcome … sorry, didn't catch your name."

"Tasha."

"Well, Tasha, I'm kinda hoping that you'll need my services."

**~*~*~**

A couple days later, Weevil got a call from an unknown number. When he answered, he heard a female voice say, "Eli?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

She replied hesitantly, "Tasha. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No. Just … didn't think I'd actually hear from you. I assume you have an oil leak."

"No. Calling to say thanks and to see if I could take you to dinner … to show my gratitude."

His smile was apparent in his voice. "Not necessary, but I don't often have a girl offer to pay for dinner. When were you thinking?"

"Tonight or tomorrow? I mean, vacation will be over soon. And you'll have to suggest a restaurant, because …"

"You're new in town. You like Mexican food?"

"Love it."

"I know a place."

"Is this place casual? Dressy?" Tasha asked.

"Casual. Reasonable prices, great food. How about tonight? Seven work for you?"

"Perfect."

"I'll need your address so I can pick you up."

"Overprotective father. Best that I meet you. Text me the address of the restaurant."

**~*~**

When Tasha arrived, he was already there, leaning on a motorcycle. He was wearing a black tshirt and jeans. His jacket was draped across his bike.

As soon as she was out of the car, she asked, "So, I'm curious. Which one is the costume?"

"Huh?"

"This outfit or the one you were wearing when we met. Which version is the real you? The nice guy who drives his grandma to church and helps young ladies with car trouble … or the stereotypical tattooed biker?"

"I can't be a biker who loves his grandma?"

She laughed. "I guess that would be another option."

After they were seated and looking at the menu, she said, "What do you recommend?"

"Depends what you like. Everything is good."

"Would you mind if we order several things and share? I see too many things I want to try."

He didn't need to look at the menu as he ordered two different combo dinners and some à la carte items. When the waiter brought their food, it nearly filled their table.

She was so busy sampling from the plates between them that several minutes had passed before she realized that neither of them were talking.

She looked up to see him watching her. "I'm sorry. I'm being rude."

"Not at all. You seem to be enjoying the food. I like a girl who actually eats."

"You were right. Everything here is good."

After a little more quiet, he prompted her, "You said you were new in town …?"

"Yeah. Divorced parents. I get bounced back and forth. My dad just moved here to start a new job. And I gotta say … Christmas in southern California is a nice change from New England."

They made small talk throughout the rest of dinner. When the waiter put the check next to Weevil, Tasha reached across the table to make sure he didn't try to pay it.

He held the door for her as they exited the restaurant. Both intentionally slowed their walking pace as they approached their vehicles. He leaned on his bike as they continued to talk.

She looked at the ground as she began, "I know this dinner was supposed to be thanks for helping me, but does dinner entitle me to a request?"

"Depends."

"Take me for a ride?"

He nodded and smiled. "I could do that."

"Okay to leave my car here?"

"Yeah," he said as he pulled out his phone to make a quick call. "I know a few people working tonight. I doubt they'd have it towed, but let me tell them your car's gonna be here for a while."

After he ended the call, he handed her the helmet and swung his leg over the seat.

About an hour later, he returned her to the parking lot.

Handing the helmet back to him, she said, "Thanks. One more request?"

"Why am I suddenly feeling like I'm just here to fulfill some bad boy fantasy you have? Trying for one more thing on the checklist?"

"Not a fantasy. ‘Cause we're really here together. Not a checklist. Though I do have a Bucket List."

"What's the request?"

"Any chance I can get a goodnight kiss?"

"What if I don't kiss on the first date?" Weevil teased.

"This was a date?"

"Had all the trademarks. Except that I would normally pay."

"So, not a date. Hence me not assuming there would be a goodnight kiss. Hence my request."

"If you're so eager to kiss me, go ahead. Just remember that no means no," he teased again, unsure how she would respond.

She took a step toward him. He remained perfectly still, leaning against the leather seat with his thumbs hooked in his front pockets. Her feet were on either side of his outstretched legs. She placed her right hand on his chest and slid her left up his neck. They stood there staring at one another breathing in the delicious tension of the moment. She leaned toward him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He responded, but just barely. As she continued to kiss him slowly, the hand she had on his chest slid down to his ribs and under his unzipped jacket.

When her left hand slid around the back of his head, he began to deepen the kiss. Not until her right hand was on his back did he finally put his hands on her. He still let her have control, which was a different experience for him. She wasn't aggressive, but she was confident and didn't mind taking the lead. And he found that damn sexy.

When she stepped away, she smiled the sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

He cleared his throat. "Now that was a goodnight kiss."

"Hope I don't have to ask for one next time."

He laughed mischievously. "Next time? Being a little presumptuous there. Aren't you, Tasha?"

**~*~*~**

A couple days after they had dinner together, they talked on the phone. After that, they were both busy with family events at Christmas. Weevil assumed that she was just visiting her dad for the holidays. He didn't expect to see her again. Maybe a phone call or two after she went back East. But he just figured it was a PG-rated one-night thing. He certainly didn't expect to see her at school after break.

On the first day back at school, he pulled into the parking lot and spotted her car with the hood up.

He walked up to back of the car and asked, "Having car trouble again, Tasha?" As he continued around to the front of the car, he was surprised to find Tasha standing next to Veronica.

A smile spread across Tasha's face as she said, "Hey there, Eli."

He replied, "I see you already have help."

Tasha turned and began to ask, "Veronica, do you know …"

Veronica cut her off, "I see you've met Weevil."

"Weevil? I thought your name was Eli," she said to him, before responding to Veronica, "He was nice enough to help me with my car about a week ago."

Tilting her head as she glanced between them, Veronica said, "You lucked out. New in town … and you meet one of the finest young mechanics I know."

Returning the compliment, Weevil said, "And V is one of the best people to know when you need … a favor."

Tasha asked, "So you two are friends?"

"Something like that," Veronica said.

"Speaking of favors … can I drop by this week?" Weevil asked.

Veronica answered his question with another question. "Math giving you trouble?"

"Yeah and apparently I need the credit to graduate. So, is that a yes?"

"Sure. I should have time."

"Well, it looks like you've got this under control." He nodded and pretended to tip a non-existent hat, "Ladies." Then, he walked away.

Tasha watched him join the other bikers. "I don't like to make assumptions, but seeing that, I gotta ask. He's in a gang?"

Nodding, Veronica said, "PCH Bike Club."

"PCH?"

"Pacific Coast Highway. And he's the leader."

"Curiouser and curiouser. He cleans up nicely."

"What?"

"When I met him, he was driving his grandma home from church. Wearing a dress shirt and slacks."

"Really?"

"You tutor him?"

"When he needs it. When he asks."

"There's no official tutoring program here?" After Veronica shook her head no, Tasha continued, "There was a peer tutoring program at my last school. I was the student liaison. I should talk to my dad about getting one started here."

**~*~**

Before lunch, Weevil saw Tasha waiting in the office. Sitting down next to her, he teased, "Waiting to talk to the principal? On your first day?"

She laughed just as the door to the principal's office opened.

"Tasha, come on in," her father said and then, extended his hand to Weevil. "Hi, I'm Principal Green. And you are?"

"Eli Navarro."

Principal Green nodded and looked at Tasha as he asked Weevil, "Why don't you join us? Completely voluntary. You're not in any trouble. But Tasha is here to make her case for a peer tutoring program and I'd love to get your opinion. You've been here longer than either of us."

After they were all seated, Tasha began speaking, "Actually, it's a good thing he's here. Something he said this morning got me thinking about this. And I'm glad you could make time for me on your first day to talk about it. I was thinking that since my old school had a program that worked really well, it would be great if we could try that model here. I know you don't know the faculty that well yet, Dad, but I'm sure you can find a couple of them willing to coordinate it. And I'd be happy to be a student liaison again."

Weevil looked back and forth between them. "Dad?"

Green looked him in the eye. "Eli, you look nervous. If you're wondering if I know you helped my daughter and had dinner with her, the answer is yes. If you're wondering if I've seen your school records, that answer is also yes. But I don't judge on past behavior. As far as I'm concerned, you have a clean slate. I'll form my own opinion once I get to know you. That work for you?"

"Yeah, just not what I'm used to."

"You two are missing your lunch period right now, aren't you? I'm gonna get someone to run down and get us some food. We'll take this meeting into the conference room."

The two Greens asked Weevil lots of questions about the school, the teachers, the needs of the students. Weevil explained that the rich kids' parents usually hired college students and former teachers to tutor them. Poor kids sometimes asked for help, but the teachers were usually too busy kissing up to the rich kids.

Weevil concluded with this thought: "Many of us rely on classmates and friends who are willing to help us out … or barter."

Tasha asked, "So, you and Veronica trade … like … car repairs for tutoring?"

After Weevil nodded, Principal Green asked, "You know Veronica? We had dinner together when I was here for my interview."

"Yeah. I've known V for years."

Green put down his fork and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I wouldn't have expected the two of you to be friends – her dad being the former Sheriff and all. I have to ask … is she trying to save you or are you trying to corrupt her?" His tone was semi-joking.

Weevil responded in a serious tone. "Stay in Neptune long enough and you'll find out for yourself. Let's just say that Veronica and I both straddle the line between good and bad – she tends to keep her weight on the foot that's on the good side. Me on the other hand …"

Venturing a guess at the end of the sentence, Green said, "You come down more frequently on the bad side?"

Shrugging, Weevil answered him. "I do what I have to do to survive in this town. One of these days, I'll get out of Neptune …"

"And stand on your own two feet ... both on the same side of the line?" The new principal was sizing him up and making note of everything Weevil was communicating – verbally and nonverbally.

"Something like that," Weevil said.

Tasha silently watched the exchange.

In a fatherly tone, Green said, "Well, let's make sure you graduate, so you've got a choice of how and where to live your life." He let the words land before continuing, "Which brings me back to why we're here: tutoring. Bartering … that's very resourceful of you, Eli. Or do you prefer Weevil?

He seemed surprised by the question. "Most people call me Weevil, but I'm used to teachers calling me Eli. Either is fine."

"Well, Weevil, let's see what we can do about changing the culture of this school. I'm going to talk to some of the faculty and see if we can get a couple volunteers to oversee this and I'll need another student to help Tasha since she hasn't been here that long. Any suggestions? Or should I just ask Veronica?"

"She's pretty busy helping in her dad's office. She'll probably say no, but you could ask. If not her, try Mac."

"Mac?"

"Yeah, I don't know her first name, but her last name is Mackenzie. Good with computers. She's friends with Veronica."

After they had finished eating, Tasha cleared the table, putting everything on one tray.

As Green opened the conference room door and stepped out into the outer office, he said, "Thanks, Weevil … for your time and helpfulness. You ever need anything, feel free to drop by. My door is open to everyone … not just the rich kids." Then, he extended his hand to Weevil.

"Good to know," Weevil replied as he accepted Green's hand.

Veronica was dropping something off in the office and saw the new principal shaking hands with the leader of the local motorcycle gang. She followed him out into the hallway and caught him by the arm. "Making friends and influencing new principals?"

Weevil tilted his head and said, "There are some favors that you can't grant, V."  


End file.
